wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Malfoy
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Draco Abraxas Malfoy Age: 24 Date of birth: June 5th, 1980 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 11" ebony with a phoenix feather core Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: An Auror in the MLE's Arsons and Property Crimes division Home Life Mother: Narcissa Malfoy (presumably deceased) Father: Lucius Malfoy (deceased) Siblings: None Other family: Andromeda Tonks (aunt), Ted Tonks (uncle), Rodolphus Lestrange (uncle), Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt), Nymphadora Tonks (cousin), Sirius Black (cousin - deceased), Regulus Black (cousin - deceased), Molly Weasley (Prewett)(cousin) Relationships with each: For much of his life Draco had very little contact with his extended family. The Tonks and Weasley families were tainted with muggle blood and not worthy of association with a Malfoy. Draco had much more contact with his aunt and uncle Lestrange after they escaped from Azkaban when he was fifteen. During Draco's early years as a Death Eater his aunt Bellatrix frequently tutored him in the Dark Arts as well as in Occlumency. Home: Malfoy Manor with his boyfriend, Neville Longbottom Finances: Wealthy Personal Life Personality: Draco's personality has changed drastically during his rough years as a Death Eater. He is no longer the confident, bullying, braggart that so many grew to know and hate. Draco's current personality is both quiet and cynical. He's come to realize that the cosmos does not revolve around himself nor does it cater to his every whim. His time with the Death Eaters has actually taught him some humility and an appreciation for those that are kind to him. It has also made him nervous and easily startled. While he has gained some positive traits he is still primarily motivated by his own self-interest and usually acts to ensure that his interests are met. Marital status: Happily taken Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Strengths: Intelligent, pragmatic, highly skilled in potion-making and the Dark Arts, has a photographic memory. Weaknesses: Moody, stubborn, startles easily, has a tendency to pout. Boggart: Inferi Patronus: A cobra Mirror of Erised: Living happy in the family's manor house. Amortentia Potion: Wet earth, burning leaves, and (oddly) the faint smell of petrol. Miscellaneous: Draco suffers from an acute case of claustrophobia. Aesthetics Appearance: Draco has always thought of himself as good looking. He is scrupulously clean and always makes sure that his hair and clothes are always perfectly straight and never mussed. He has a very thin physique and pale skin that stems from spending too much time in dark basements and dungeons brewing potions. Height: 5'9" Weight: 115lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Style of dress: Fashionable and trendy. History School Draco came to Hogwarts as the spoiled heir of the prominent Malfoy family. He fully expected to be at the top of his class, both on the Quidditch pitch as well as academically. Draco's high hopes would be dashed by Harry Potter (who made the Quidditch team in his first year and was a better flier) and Hermione Granger (who despite being a Mudblood Muggleborn, outperformed Draco in almost every class). The ensuing years saw Draco try to embarrass and defame the famous Trio on an almost daily basis. His attempts, though sometimes successful, usually backfired or were completely foiled by his rivals. Everything changed for Draco during the summer between his fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. On his birthday he received a personal visit from Lord Voldemort who made Draco into a Death Eater and tasked him to both kill Albus Dumbledore and find a way for his fellow Death Eaters to enter the castle. Excited at the prospect, Draco readily agreed and began planning Dumbledore's downfall. Draco's inclusion in the ranks of the Death Eaters sent his mother into a panic. She went Severus Snape, who was the only person at Hogwarts that Draco actually respected, and convinced him to make an Unbreakable Vow to aid and protect Draco in this task. After returning to school Draco put his plans in motion. When not trying to clumsily trying to assassinate Dumbledore, Draco spent his time trying to repair a cabinet that would allow Death Eaters access to the castle. Draco's enthusiasm for his assignment quickly waned when both of his attempts to murder Dumbledore resulted in the near death of two of his classmates. He swiftly realized that he was not up to the tasks put before him and realized that he had neither the mind nor the stomach for murder. He was, however, intelligent enough to know that refusal or failure would probably result in not only his own death but the deaths of his mother and father. Knowing this, Draco soldiered on and finally managed to repair the cabinet which allowed a small force of Death Eaters to infiltrate the castle. As he ran from the fighting he encountered a weakened Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore reasoned with Draco, telling him that he could protect his family from Voldemort. These were exactly the words that Draco wanted to hear. He no longer had any desire to be a Death Eater. What had at first seemed like a brilliant adventure in defense of high-minded ideals had swiftly eroded into something dark and terrifying. Just as Draco was about to accept Dumbledore's offer, Professor Snape barged through the door and finished what Draco could not and would not do. With Dumbledore's death, Draco and Snape fled the castle and left Draco's chance for redemption behind. War To say that Voldemort was displeased with Draco's initial performance would be a drastic understatement. Voldemort quickly discovered that Snape, not Draco, had killed Dumbledore and the latter was punished severely. Lucius died mysteriously a week after Dumbledore's death and Narcissa disappeared only a few weeks after. Alone and scared, Draco was relegated to the dregs of the Death Eater society. He was only given the most menial of tasks and was universally reviled. Draco spent the war years reevaluating his existence and keeping his eyes and ears open for any information that could later be used to his advantage. Current Activities Trying not to kill Smith, his MLE partner, and getting in on the Nev-lovin' Ahem, Jared should really write something more dignified here. Meta Player: Jared PB: Alex Band Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors